In general, a railcar bogie includes: a bogie frame; wheelsets, in each of which wheels are fitted to both sides of an axle; axle boxes respectively provided at both sides of each wheelset, the axle boxes housing bearings that support the wheelset in a rotatable manner; and axle springs. The bogie frame, the axle boxes, and the wheelsets are assembled together via the axle springs. Among such railcar bogies, there is a known railcar bogie in which rubber springs are utilized as the axle springs (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The bogie of Patent Literature 1 includes: chevron rubber springs extending from side surfaces of each axle box, the chevron rubber springs being fixed to the axle box in an inclined manner; and chevron rubber spring receivers provided between a bogie frame and the chevron rubber springs. The chevron rubber springs support the bogie frame via the chevron rubber spring receivers. The bogie of Patent Literature 1 is configured to expand the upper surface of each chevron rubber spring receiver, which is in contact with the bogie frame, by means of a plate-shaped member having a fan-like shape. According to Patent Literature 1, with such a configuration, stress that occurs to the bogie frame can be made uniform.
In such a bogie as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in which each axle spring is disposed between the bogie frame and the side surfaces of the axle box, when the bogie frame is set on the axle spring, the axle spring is compressed by a load exerted from the bogie frame, and thereby spring force (resilient force) is generated. Owing to the spring force, friction force is exerted between the axle spring and the bogie frame as well as between the axle spring and the axle box, and thereby the axle spring is retained at its predetermined position.